


Moisture

by squidgie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Importing from the 852 Prospect archive, so written a decade or more ago.  It's a silly Jim and Blair story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moisture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a funny little one-page thing that came to me as we were driving up the California coast.

Jim and Blair moved in tandem, their bodies sweaty as evidence  
of their exhaustive work. "Jesus, Blair! Don't pull like that.  
The older man took Blair's hand in his, adjusting the grip. "There.  
Nice and easy strokes. Keep on like you were doing, and you'll  
get it everywhere.

Blair rocked back and forth, alternating between deep thrusts and shallow pullbacks. "Move your hands, and let me do it! You just lean back and let the master do his work." 

Jim held back, watching his lover's hair fly to and fro, matching the rhythm his body was producing. The air hung thick with moisture, causing even more sweat to bead from the work. 

Blair continued to pull; he knew he was close. Just a few more strokes and they would be satisfied. "Come on, baby... Come on!" he urged on, hoping for a quick release. However, after several more minutes of thrusts, it seemed no closer. He had to get release soon. The feeling from his groin would not take much more. 

"You almost got it, babe. Ooh, you missed. Damn, I'm going to make you clean that you, know," Jim called, looking over his shoulder. 

With one last powerful thrust, Blair found release. The feeling of satisfaction spreading over his being. " _FINALLY_ " he exclaimed, turning to Jim. "Babe? This is the last time I help you out," he added exhausted. "Next time you clog the toilet," he said, handing Jim the plunger, " _YOU_ deal with it. Now get out of here so I can pee!" 


End file.
